


The Huntress and the Hunted

by OfWhelpsAndWizards



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World if Warcraft - Various Authors, World of Warcraft
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Canon - Tie-in Novel, Day 19, Family Death, Gen, Horror, I do not ship Maiev and Illidan, I originally posted this in my realms TC because there was a short story contest, Maiev is a yandere, Maiev is messed up, Revenge, Ten thousand more years of pain for Illidan who albeit an arse was not totally a bad guy, This was explained in the wow novel "Stormrage", Yandere, Yandere Female Character, family by choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfWhelpsAndWizards/pseuds/OfWhelpsAndWizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maiev enjoys toying with her prisoner, her prisoner longs for those who have deserted him.</p><p>Who was the true Betrayer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntress and the Hunted

The Huntress and the Hunted

Illidan took in deep labored breaths, the first of his own in many years. He sucked them in laboriously, they were like a drug he had been without for far too long. He lusted after the air, his mouth was dry, his nose dusty and the stale air kept coming. He wanted all the air, he needed it. 

The Lord of Outland took in his surroundings as his breath returned to him. He could move only a little, his limbs felt gelatinous and his blindfold had been torn from his face. Reaching a clawed hand up, he felt his skin, old and ragged from both time and fel magic. Without his blindfold he felt naked. People could see his shame, curse, and gift. Even without eyes he could see his surroundings; the area was dark, and magical locks provided light for him to feel his way about the cavern. Thinking of the last place he was caused him to shake with convictions. This was not the top of the Black Temple, this was not Outland. Once again he was in the dark, alone, with no one to support him. Did his demon hunters make it back from Morduun? Trying to find something to prop himself up with, illidan stumbled. Every movement caused his muscles to burn, the fel energies in his blood to boil, and a desire for even more air. Languidly he cried out in his misery; if this was hell then only demons could judge him, and he already had too many of his own to care.

"Tyrande... Malfurion... I never knew what I had until I was sent to rot in that abyss ten thousand years ago! I don't even care anymore that you forgot about me, or only came to me when you sought aid; I was a fool who could not get over his own problems and address those of others. No wonder you would never love me, but why did neither of you even come to me in my final moments... When I came out of that hole I was an angry and bitter old man. I wanted to be left alone, yet despised the solitude of silence..." He could feel the heat of a single shaft of fel light piercing the room. Darkness was cold, but at least villainy gave the warmth he so desperately needed. Crawling to the warmer spot he collapsed. 

"Vashj, Kael'thas, my actions lead to your downfalls; I was not the protector I swore to be... You gave an oath to aid me, and I failed your armies in the end. I could not save you, or your people from those who hunted us! I failed at making us a new world where we would belong..." In a choked voice, he felt the weight of their deaths. Vashj's death lead to the infiltrations of the other general's abodes, Kael'thas keep, his own temple. "I'm sorry... Vashj, you was every bit as guilty as I for what transpired, and were more brutal with our malformed brethren than I saw fit at the time... I should of consoled you, who was I to enslave when I was a prisoner for ten thousand years? But Kael'thas... He was so young. He was only a boy... He was as bumbling in the ways of love as I, and like a son seeking affection in the wake of the trauma of losing his father, land, people, and birthright. I saw a bit of myself in him, so I pushed him away; if only I could do it over!" Steps could be heard from the winding stairs above, an old warden female clad in what sounded like ancient plate armor stood above him. She looked scornfully down upon her prey. 

"Well, you're awake, Betrayer. I guess our game can begin again." While her form was fully covered, and voice muffled by her plate helm, only the ears of one held prisoner of that beast for so long could discern who it belonged to. His keeper, his torturer, his tracker, his death.

"Maiev! How is it even possible?" Did she kill herself just to meet him in hell? Was she here to drag him back to the surface to simply kill him time and time again? "Were ten thousand years not enough to torture me? Was taking the bond I was once again forming with Tyrande and Malfurion once again not enough? Was convincing my brother to exile me to a land where you had free rein to hunt me not enough? Was turning the plight of my people into the cry of invaders not enough? Was taking my life not enough?" 

"IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH STORMRAGE!" Her words chilled the vicinity of the room, her volume deafening. "I have suffered because of not only you, but your brother who sides with outsiders, that wench Tyrande who took my title, and her adopted daughter who stole my brother from me. Their lives are protected by their mortal allies, but you? Oh poor Illidan there is no one who cares enough to protect you. At least, not anymore." She descended the stairs, her blade raised. "You never knew, but that Sunstrider boy came back from the dead as well. Remember how you were preaching about saving Outland and Azeroth from the Legion with demons? How you believed Kael'thas to be the hope of his people? He tried to summon Kiljaeden into Azeroth using the Sunwell. The very well you gave his ancestor the ability to make. His ancestor the one you gifted the Vial of Eternity to. He deserted his people as you did to us, he paid his price!" 

"You're lying Maiev, he cared deeply for his people, his legacy, he would never throw them away even if they abandoned him first!" She was upon him now, he could feel her leering over his body.

"I will bring you to the brink of death time and time again; you will never know true death. Try to escape but you will only liven our game." She sat down by his shoulder, and brought her blade to his neck. Tracing the tattoos she continued. "In the past years while you've been... Out of commission, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you!" She let the knife draw blood, the fel coursing within him burning in contact with her holy blade. Beads of purple driped down his chest before she bent down and scratched her clawed fingers against the wound. "My revenge atop that spire was so dull, so short lived! I have to make up for all our lost time." She ran her clawed fingers through his Raven hair, the silky strands catching on her gauntlet; unhindered her hand continued to pet, pulling out hair with every repeat of the motion. 

He tried to inch away, but in his weakened state he was simply a living corpse. "Maiev, no, please no!" He could not, would not go through ten thousand years of this again!

It brought her pleasure to see him begging, asking for freedom like so many times before. Her sneer became a manic grin, and guarding wardens shrunk back against their posts as they watched their leader's insane antics. "Oh Illidan, there are things much worse than death!" She pinched his nose closed, cutting off his air supply. "We know this better than anyone." She descended upon her prey.


End file.
